Jasper plus the voulturi equals unexspected things
by T713 the new Mrs.JasperW.Hale
Summary: Jaspers thirst,a present,the voulturi,and a papper cut. What will happen when the voulturi come to Bella's party? read to find out DISCONTINUED
1. September 13th

Chapter 1

September 13th

EPOV

"Come on Bella you're the only person I know who would skip their birthday if they could now would you get up already."

"no." she said in a desperate plea for me to stop asking.

"Would you like for me to get Alice to come get you up."

Well that worked I thought.

"No Edward not today."

And we didn't argue anymore on that.

Oh Alice why in the world would you be thinking to set that up while Bella and I are at school.

We both know she hates them.

Ring… ring… ring… "Talk about a little devil if there was one." "Hello" I answered.

"Now Alice tell me what gave you the idea of throwing Bella a party today you know she hates them."

"Oh Edward if she's part of the family now she's getting a party don't argue with me just make sure to have her over by 5:30 ok bye."

"Alice Cullen."

"I said bye Edward."

And that was the end of that for now.

"Meet you down stairs love."

"Kay love you."

"Love you to." as I leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

BPOV

"Kay love you." I said

"love you to." he answered back.

As he leaned down to kiss me swiftly on my forehead.

"Ok how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." He replied

"come on were going to be late."

"No were not."

"Ok probably not, but I do want to leave soon."

"Why?"

"I just want today to be over with if that's ok."

"Alright let's go."

"Thank you."

Although I could never honestly could admit this to others having a vampire for my boyfriend was actually um normal to me.

I'm not scared often, but you think I would be, but I'm not.

I like having a vampire for my boyfriend because he's just like anybody else well except for the sight, hearing, granite hard skin which is very cold by the way, and the traditional thing of drinking blood. (I don't worry about that though because he and his family are 'vegetarians' meaning they don't drink human blood.)

"Thanks Edward." I said climbing in to his Volvo.

"welcome." He answered back

"If I were to tell you happy birthday would you yell at me?"

"Edward I wouldn't yell at you, but I don't want anyone especially you to make a big deal about this."

"Ok then, but you still have to go to the party that Alice is throwing for you."

"Edward."

"Yes I know you hate parties, but the last party any of us had was a long time ago and it's a big deal for us."

"Ok I'll go, but I won't like a single minute of it."

"It's fine with me along as you act like your enjoying it."

"I'll try my best besides you already know I'm a bad actor Edward."

"Yah I know, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks for the support."I said a little sarcastically.

"Can't you give my some advice?"

"Ok first don't over work it and second they already know you hate parties so I'm sure you'll do fine." He said smiling my favorite smile I just can't resist smiling back when he does that.

"See you in biology."I said climbing back out of his car.

"See you then." He answered back.

English was annoying, but gym was brutal.

That party was looking better every minute at least I had biology next so school was getting a little better, but I knew when lunch came around that Emmett and Jasper were probably going to find even easier ways to embarrass me tonight. (Well at least Emmett, but Jasper has his moments.)

As I quickly thought this over I went to take my seat next to Edward.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Jasper and Emmett aren't going to annoy me tonight are they?"

"I'm not 100% sure on that, but I'll get them to die down a bit on that though."

"Thanks."

After biology I go to lunch and just as I planned Jasper and Emmett were planning ways to embarrass me oh well at least it's not here.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Emmett I told you I don't like parties or people wishing me a happy birthday."

"Oh well." He answered back.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jasper um is Alice and Rosalie at?"

"Setting up your party we tried to talk them out of it, but it didn't work out so I guess this will be you torment from us this year huh?"

"I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be, but I'll live through it. Does anyone know if this will be my torment from Rosalie?"

"I suppose, but will never know until tonight will we?" said Emmett.

"I guess not see you guise tonight." I said heeding off to math.

"Bye Bella." They said in a perfect trio.

Math was a bummer so maybe this party won't be so bad after all.

"Hey Edward." I said climbing in to his Volvo.

"Hey I'm really sorry about this." He said back.

"It's ok I can live through it."

"I hope you do actually because Alice forgot that Jane, Alec, and Aro are going to be there so try not to get a paper cut ok."

"I'll try not to." I said after he pulled out of the drive way.

Most of the drive was quiet except for a few times that I criticized his driving.

. . .

OMG I was going to totally to kill Alice she had all three miles of their dive way covered in twinkly lights ugh….and the front porch was covered in poppies and irises.

Edward gave me a quick kiss on my head before escorting me to my party inside.

This was going to be interesting.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE I ASKED NICELY NEXT TIME I"LL WAIT FOR REVIEWS FOR MORE =)


	2. Party

I do not own these characters there are Stephnie Meyer's

Chapter two

Party

BPOV

Alice went extremely over board today, but I guess I can't blame her when she didn't have that much of a human life that is.

"Sorry Bella we did try to stop her."

"It's ok Esme."

"HI BELLA" I knew that voice any where it's Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"So this is the enfumas Bella everyone's been talking about."

"Um…Who are you?"

"Sorry Bella I'm Alec this is my sister Jane." He said pointing to the girl next to him.

"And this is Aro are master."

"Um… ok."

"There from the volturi Bella." Edward explained.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you, but you do know the rules right?"

"If you're talking about join or die rule than yes otherwise no I have no idea."

"Yes you do know the rules then."

"Enough said on with the party."

"Thanks Emmett."

"Welcome"

"Come on Bella time to open presents."

"Ok Alice where should I sit?" I had to ask that because everything was covered in flowers.

"Right over here Bella."

"Thanks"

"Here start with Carisle's and Esme's first."

Their present was light and thin.

"Thank you Carisle and Esme."

"You're welcome Bella."

I had gotten plane tickets to Florida so I could visit my mom.

The rest of the night went pretty much the same way.

I had gotten plane tickets from Carisle and Esme, a new outfit from Alice and Rosalie (that was her torment), and a $500 gift card to Barns and Nobles from Jasper and Emmett.

Edward you didn't spend much did you?"

"Not a dime."

His present was a little square box covered in wrapping paper.

"Thanks Edward."

"Your welcome now open it so you can see what it is."

After that he just smiled at me and said I love you.

"I love you to Edward." I whispered back.

_**I need ideas for my 3**__**rd**__** chapter I mite use your idea in the chapter I'll wait till I get 15 more reviews until I choose an idea spred the word of this story please =) **_


	3. authors note

_**Hey just wanted to let you guise know that I'm in the middle of writing my 3**__**rd**__** chapter and will post it as soon as possible did you know that today is an odd day because its 5-7-09 ? funie isn't it I would also like to say come visit my friend James Stark 's profile you can just coppy her pen name her James stark and thanks to all my fans =)+ 3 = a very happy me **_


	4. The End

I do not own these characters there are Stephanie Meyer's also In this chapter you get jaspers point of view oh and a little surprise from me =)

Chapter three

The end

BPOV

I picked up the little blue box carefully, not knowing what was inside I try to picture I try to picture what it could possibly could be now I was about to find out.

I turned the little box to the side and start to open the corner gently so I don't get a paper cut hopefully fate was with me oh well here I go. (Tarring open paper sound)

"Edward you didn't spend much did you?"

"No Bella I didn't spend a dime do you want to ask Alice?"

"No I believe you.

Then I ripped open the present

"oh my god Edward it's beautiful." He had gotten me a CD with my lullaby on it.

"Just wait to you hear it my love."

"Um Edwards what's that smell?"

"What sm... jasper no."

JPOV

_FLASH BACK _

"Just wait to you hear it my love."

"Edward what's that smell?"

"What sm... Jasper no."

_I knew we looked like a blur to Bella, but at that moment I simply did not care for I had to get to that sweet aroma before it was gone. _

_Then before I realised it the other members of the guard started to attack to._

_I didn't care about that though because I was so close to getting what I wanted, but yet so far away at the same time. _

_Then the next thing I realized was the sweet aroma was next to me I knew I was betraying my family, but again I simply did not care. _

_Then there was a blur of nothingness as I bit her, her blood was so sickening sweet I could not stop I wonder why someone hasn't pulled me off her yet when I remembered that the volturi were here attacking to when I heard her last words _"Edward don't have them kill you I love yo…."

_Oh My God I killed Bella his chanteur (it's French ) or singer as others called it he would never forgive me I have to get out of here, but I won't leave for I am tired of running and it's time for me to face the facts. _

"Alice" I said

"yes Jasper" she replied

"I… I… I killed Bella are sister and Edwards girlfriend what should I do."

My tone was unmistakable and if that wasn't enough I was sending powerful waves of depression to everyone in a five mile radius.

I was really upset, but I know Edward wouldn't care because no matter how sad I am Bella won't come back.

Well that's it I know you probably are mad at me, but there is a twist to this story that you will find out in the last few chapters oh and reviews make me happy so review please. (Crying if you don't)


End file.
